The Fight
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Hotch and Morgan are fighting, and Reid is caught in the middle... Finally, he gets fed up and takes control... and then takes his revenge. But will Hotch and Morgan let him get away with it? Hotch/Morgan/Reid SLASH!


THE FIGHT

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, the Bears or the Seahawks. I make no financial profit off of writing this.

SLASH! HOTCH/MORGAN/REID!

* * *

><p>The remote control.<p>

That's what started this. Nearly a week ago. A massive blowout fight over the stupid, fucking remote control, and an even DUMBER pair of football games! Morgan wanted to watch Chicago Bears, Hotch the Seattle Seahawks. Their younger lover, Spencer Reid, had wanted to watch a documentary on the White Rhinoceros. But he had meekly kept quiet and simply watched with wide eyes as his lovers had bickered.

The verbal argument turned into a scuffle over the remote control. Reid didn't understand WHY the men had felt that a football game was worth getting into a physical fight over, but before he knew it the remote lay forgotten on the floor, Hotch had a bloody nose and Morgan had a black eye. Reid had locked them both out of the bedroom that night…

Fighting at home was one thing… But the fight continued at the office the next day. Hell, fighting in the office, while worse than fighting at home, was still tolerated by the team, who just rolled their eyes and ignored them. But this! This was different!

Now they were fighting in public! And not just any public! They were fighting right in front of not only the team, but in front of the sheriff's department in a fair sized town outside of Hartford, Connecticut; Agents Hotchner and Morgan were at each other's throats… they had gone crazy!

"I had him!" Morgan snapped, eyes blazing hot. Hotch glared back, his eyes as cold as chips of dry ice… one might almost expect a cold mist to be rising from his gaze.

"You know better than to attempt to apprehend a suspect alone like that!"

"I coulda HAD him, Hotch!"

"We were FIVE MINUTES AWAY! Your recklessness is what lost him!"

"He wasn't gonna hang AROUND for another five minutes! He was LEAVING!"

"You should have hung back! Now he KNOWS we have him on our radar!"

"He would have known anyway! You weren't going to get there in time!"

Only Spencer Reid wasn't staring at them in shock. He was calmly looking over the maps spread out over the table before him. The evidence board was behind him. Morgan was at the right side of the board, and Hotch on the left. Everyone watched as both men tensed and then suddenly moved forwards, fists and jaws clenched.

Reid stood and whirled, deftly stepping between the pair and tacking a map up on the evidence board.

Hotch and Morgan both checked their forward movement, swaying slightly. They blinked at Reid, surprised, and glanced at each other, then looked back at Reid.

"I think I may have something." The boy announced, acting as though he didn't just purposefully place himself between the two. Slowly the two men relaxed and stared at the youth between them. Across the room Rossi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment while Emily and JJ exchanged looks of relief. The cops watching the group glanced back and forth between each other before all focusing on the map that the youngest agent had put up on the board.

"If you look right here," Reid announced, pointing out a spot on the map, "you'll find we have his comfort zone, but there seems to be a wedge missing. I am willing to bet that wherever he's hiding, it's in this blank space right up in here." And he touched the map with a fingertip, indicating the space he was talking about. He turned around and hit a couple of buttons on the computer and a moment later Garcia's place appeared on screen.

"Ready for a taste, Butter Cream." Garcia commented, making Reid pause and flush slightly before composing himself and shaking his head.

"Garcia, can you look up any family members of Cory Sutherland that might be living in a northeast part of town or just beyond that?"

"Nothing, sweetheart…" she said after tapping away for a moment, looking disappointed.

"So much for your geographic profiling…" Snorted the sheriff, who had NOT been happy about having the team present, and had seemed to develop a bizarre hatred of Reid within minutes of the youngest Agent's arrival… probably because the boy had corrected his grammar and pronunciation within ten minutes of meeting the man.

Hotch and Morgan turned and glared. They had been at odds with each other all week, but if there was one thing they were united in, it was watching out for their younger lover… The team silently wondered how the man had become sheriff… he was NOT a stable man, and in their professional opinions, it was only a matter of time before he cracked. When the case was over and done with, they would be reporting their concerns…

"Alright..." Hotch sighed. "Let's call it a night."

"What?" The sheriff blurted.

"Sheriff, we're not going to be at our best if we're all half asleep. As frustrating as it is, we have learned the hard way that we do our job better and get an accurate profile faster, when we make sure that we get the proper rest. If we stay awake for days, we get sloppy."

"… Right. Whatever." The sheriff snorted, and walked away, grumbling under his breath about the useless FBI Agents.

And so the team headed back to the hotel. When they arrived, the girls headed to their rooms and Rossi to his. Reid quietly followed Morgan and Hotch to their own room. He closed the door behind him, and then froze. Morgan and Hotch were in the middle of the room, staring each other down. Reid swallowed thickly, eyes wide. He chewed his lower lip, then slowly moved in and headed for his GoBag, set on the dresser. He nervously put down his messenger bag and pulled out his toiletries and pajamas, then slipped into the bathroom.

A hot shower relaxed him, and he got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Then he took a deep breath, and stepped out into the room. Hotch was standing there, waiting for his turn in the bathroom. Reid let out a relieved breath that he had been holding and slipped out past Hotch. The man caught his hand, and Reid turned and looked at him, eyes wide. But the man, who had been GLARING at Morgan all day, had nothing but tenderness in his eyes when he gazed at the young doctor. A smile on his lips, he lifted Reid's hand to his face, and gently kissed his knuckles. Reid blinked, then relaxed and returned the man's smile. That made Hotch's smile widen, and he released Reid's hand and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door.

Morgan was in the corner of the hotel room, doing pushups. Reid winced. Morgan was angry… He did this to get his anger out.

"… Derek?" Morgan stopped midway through a pushup at the soft call. "… show off." Came the disgruntled grumble. Morgan dropped, unable to hold his position as the laughter rose in him. He rolled over to sit his behind on the floor, and looked up at his lover.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." He greeted.

"Hi." Reid said, moving to sit on the bed, crossing his legs.

"You did good today." Morgan told him, standing and reaching for the youth on the bed.

"Do NOT touch me!" Reid exclaimed, scuttling away from the man. "You are GROSS and SWEATY and DIRTY and I just got out of the shower!" Morgan blinked, then laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Reid GLARED at that comment.

"I'm gonna put your BALLS in a twist if you talk to me like that again."

"… Wow. Um, okay… what got you all cranky?"

"You implying that I wear women's underwear." Reid snorted. Morgan laughed.

"I was joking, kid." Reid gave him a fierce glare. "I love it when you look at me like that… it's so cute." Morgan chuckled, grinning when Reid's glare darkened.

"… You're a jerk." Reid mumbled, leaning over and fishing a book out of his bag, then making himself comfortable I the middle of the bed, setting the book on his legs. Morgan just smiled and shook his head, and then, hearing the shower turn off, he began to gather his things so that HE could get cleaned up… and be allowed to touch his Pretty Boy.

Hotch emerged from the bathroom, and the men faced one another. As they did, the anger rose once more… Morgan leaned forward aggressively, and Hotch opened his mouth.

"DON'T." Reid said, firmly. Both men stopped, surprised. They glanced at their lover on the bed. Steely eyes glared at them from behind a curtain of damp curls. The men glanced at each other, then silently passed one another, Morgan closing the door behind him. Hotch cleaned up the room a bit, kicking Morgan's things into the corner, but neatly organizing his and Reid's things. Reid rolled his eyes. A moment later, Hotch slid into the King sized bed on his right side, and began looking over some reports involving the case they were working on.

Reid settled back into his book. A few minutes later, Morgan emerged from the bathroom and slid into the bed to Reid's left. As soon as he did, Reid closed his book, Hotch put down the reports, and the lights went off. Morgan blinked, listening to his two lovers getting situated in the bed. Morgan rolled to face Reid, and slid a hand over the boy's hip… only to meet fingers with Hotch. The pair froze, and slowly lifted their heads to glare at each other over Reid.

"Hands off. NOW." Reid ordered, and after a moment, they obeyed. "I am the barrier. You do not touch, speak or look at each other. Now lie down, shut up and keep your hands to yourselves. I am trying to sleep." Both men stared down at Reid in surprise, but after exchanging one more glare, they did as they were told and settled down.

The rest of the night was quiet, and as they all drifted to sleep, the two Alpha Males moved in to cuddle their sleeping lover, and in sleep, there was a truce.

But as soon as morning hit, Reid was woken by the bickering.

"You are NOT using the bathroom first," Hotch was snapping. "YOU stink it up!" Not what Reid wanted to hear first thing in the morning...

"Man, I gotta GO! And YOU had the shower first last night!"

"I didn't hear YOU arguing that."

"AAHHGG!" Both men turned at Reid's loud groan. "You two are getting on my last nerves!" The boy cried, sitting up. "You two fight this out! I don't care! But while you do, I get the bathroom!" And he stormed past them and slammed the bathroom door behind him. The men stared after him, then whirled and got right back to their argument.

And they were still fighting when Reid emerged. He didn't even spare them a glance. He gathered his gun, credentials, phone and wallet, picked up his messenger bag and coat and left the room. He was the first in the dining area, but he was soon joined by Rossi, Emily and JJ. Hotch appeared next, followed by Morgan. Reid shot both of them a glare over his coffee and oatmeal, and then refused to acknowledge them. JJ and Emily exchanged glances, and Rossi shot Morgan and Hotch a scolding look. The two men had the decency to look ashamed… until they looked at each other. And then their hackles were raised again as they all but snarled at one another. When the time came for the group to head into the station, Reid pointedly went to ride with JJ and Emily, letting Rossi ride with Hotch and Morgan.

"… Everything okay, Spence?"

"No, everything is NOT okay! I am SICK of those two acting like children and fighting!"

"What started all of this?" Emily asked, startled by the force of Reid's words.

"… A football game! A stupid football game!"

"… Seriously?" Emily asked, laughter in her tone.

"It's NOT funny! I have been putting up with this for days! I don't care what Derek says, we are cancelling that blasted ESPN package and they are NEVER allowed to watch football again!"

"What about the football game made them fight?"

"Each wanted to watch a different game! I don't know why, they're all the same!"

"It's about the teams, Spence." JJ grinned. "Let me guess… Morgan wanted the Bears, Hotch wanted the Seahawks."

"Yes. Exactly. And I wanted my Rhinoceros!"

"… what?" Emily asked, after sharing a confused look with JJ.

"There was a documentary on about the White Rhinoceros that I wanted to see!" The girls exchanged amused looks this time. "But those two went off on a… a stupid… freakin… GAH! They're driving me mad!"

They arrived at the station at this point and walked in. The first thing Reid did was call Garcia.

"Good morning Cupcake." She greeted. The sheriff rolled his eyes… God, these FBI people were SO unprofessional…

"Morning, Garcia." Reid answered as he sipped his coffee. "Any luck with family members of Cory Sutherland owning property in—"

"Yes." Garcia announced, and Reid perked up. Rossi, JJ and Prentiss hurried over… Morgan and Hotch were just outside of the room, having another argument in quiet snarls so that no one else could hear, thank God.

"What did you find?" Reid asked.

"Well, I found that our not-so-charming Cory Sutherland has an elderly aunt. She's the one he seems to go to whenever he's in trouble since his mom died… Her name is Janice Bevel. She's eighty four years old. She's a member of a book club, and does Yoga."

"… An eighty four year old doing Yoga?" JJ snickered.

"Actually," Reid began, "Yoga can be done by—"

"No one gives a damn." Snarled the sheriff, and Reid stopped. JJ and Emily shot the man a look. He had been giving Reid dirty looks ever since they had arrived. Several times, they had noticed the man clenching his jaw and balling his fist and turning red, looking like he wanted to punch Reid…

"Yoga is for sissies like you. All I wanna do is catch this psychotic bastard and send you folks home." The sheriff snarled, then turned. "Uh… no offense ladies." And he gave them a pitiful excuse for a smile as he looked them over. They rolled their eyes.

"Uh, this Unsub isn't Psychotic, he's a Psychopath." Reid corrected, not noticing anything other than the information on the screen of the computer.

"What's the difference?" A deputy asked.

"It doesn't matter!" the sheriff snapped, glaring at Reid for daring to correct him.

"Actually, it does!" Reid announced, eyes lighting up as he stood. "There's a major difference!"

"So what?" The sheriff snarled. Completely oblivious to the fact that the sheriff had meant "no one asked you, shut the hell up", Reid turned to face him, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, a psychotic is an individual who has lost touch with reality... they're delusional and can suffer hallucinations. A psychopath has no empathy, a short temper and can can overreact to things leaving to violence. In other words psychotic will believe that his neighbor is a CIA Agent who is spying on him and planning to assassinate him. A psychopath will kill that neighbor before the neighbor can kill him." The Sheriff's face turned red. Rossi, JJ and Emily saw what was going to happen a split second before it happened, and a split second too late to stop it.

The sheriff lunged, seizing Reid's collar in his hands and jerking him. The young doctor had been completely unprepared for this sudden assault and could only let out a gasp before his head was snapped back on his neck. The world spun as he was swung around and then forcefully slammed into the wall. The next thing he knew, the massive man's face was inches away from his own, rough hands had him pinned to the wall and his toes dangled about three inches off of the floor.

"You listen to me you little smart-mouth back-talking wet-eared stuck-up little prick…" The man hissed and Reid struggled, staring at the man with eyes wide in shock and fear, clawing at the sheriff's iron grip on his shirt. "No one wants to hear you lording over them… so you shut your fuckin' mouth and STOP TALKING before I BREAK YOUR JAW!"

"HEY!" Emily shouted, lunging for the sheriff.

"Get your damn hands off of him!" Rossi snapped, face red in his fury.

Reid stumbled when he finally had his feet on the floor again. The burly sheriff threw an elbow back, striking Emily in the side of the head. The Agent stumbled back with a yelp.

"REID!" JJ cried and Reid turned just in time for a quick glimpse at a fist before he saw stars.

Hotch and Morgan ran into the room just in time to see the sheriff slam his fist into the side of Reid's face. Reid yelped and stumbled back. The sheriff pursued Reid and Rossi pursued the sheriff, face twisted in a protective rage.

But the sheriff got to Reid first. He shoved the boy back against the wall and punched him in the stomach, then in the face twice before Rossi hauled him off. Hotch and Morgan could only watch the youngest agent's head bounce off of the wall after each hit. Then Reid's knees buckled and he slumped to the floor and didn't move.

Rossi forced the sheriff to bend over a desk and Emily pounced, closing handcuffs around the man's wrists.

"You are under arrest for the assault of a Federal Agent…" The veteran profiler snarled, baring his teeth in his anger.

"TWO Federal Agents." Emily snapped, rubbing her head.

Hotch and Morgan rushed to where JJ was kneeling over Reid, already calling an ambulance. Blood tricked from his nose and the corner of his mouth, and he wasn't moving.

"Spencer?" Hotch called gently, brushing the boy's hair back.

"Don't move him!" Morgan hissed, anxiously. "Pretty Boy… come on, kid… wake up."

"Come on, Spencer… open your eyes." Hotch encouraged. After several long, tense moments, Reid grimaced and let out a groan. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, but then quickly closed them with another groan, this one louder and pained.

"Don't try to move, Spence." JJ advised, holding one of his hands. "EMT's are coming in now."

"Uhg… what? No… no, I… I'm fine, I—"

"Agent Reid, you ARE going to the hospital, that's an ORDER." Hotch said firmly, and then he, Morgan and JJ moved aside and watched the EMT's work. They got him onto a gurney and shone a light in his eyes, making him whine and complain as they wheeled him out, and as they loaded him into the ambulance, he was fussing and bitching, and the team could even hear him a bit after the doors closed, eyes widening when they heard the uncharacteristic "OW! SON OF A BITCH!"

Then, the ambulance pulled away, leaving the Agents to deal with the deputies, and rally them to move in on Cory Sutherland.

* * *

><p>Reid crinkled his nose as he awoke to the smell of the hospital, but then he realized that he was hearing low, angry hisses from the corner. Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up in bed.<p>

"OH!" JJ gasped, and the team jumped and stared.

"If you two are fighting again, then get out!" Reid shouted. Then, he went cross-eyed. "Wooo…" He flopped back onto the bed, holding his head.

"Spencer?" Hotch called, hurrying over.

"Don't touch me." Reid snarled, then raised his voice. "Don't touch me!" Hotch froze, and he and Morgan stared with wide eyes. Reid glared fiercely. "Both of you get out! I am SO angry with you!"

"Spencer… we… we're sorry…"

"We should have been there. We could have stopped him." Morgan said, regretfully.

"That's right. You could have, and you should have. But you two have spent all of your time and focus this past week ARGUING! We could have caught this guy and been home by now. If anyone else dies, it is YOUR fault!"

"Reid!" Emily exclaimed, eyes wide. Hotch and Morgan just stared at him, shocked and hurt.

"Maybe you two haven't realized…" Reid snarled. "but your performance on this case has been atrocious! All of your attention has been on glaring at each other and arguing! And I'm sick of it! Get out of here right now! I don't want to see you!"

The door opened and a doctor came in. "Dr. Reid, is everything okay?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No! I want THEM out of here RIGHT NOW!" Reid cried, eyes flashing in his anger.

"You heard him." The doctor said in a steely tone, looking at Hotch and Morgan.

"What?" Hotch blurted. "But I—"

"YOU are aggravating my patient and that will NOT be tolerated. Both of you leave or I call security."

"I uh… think you should go." Rossi said gently, placing a hand on Hotch and Morgan's shoulders and guiding them out of the door.

"… Reid?" Emily asked as the door closer behind Morgan, Hotch and the doctor. Reid looked at her and JJ, and then at Rossi before bursting into tears. JJ and Emily stared, alarmed.

"... Must be the concussion..." Rossi mumbled.

"No..." JJ murmured back. "I think he really is THAT mad..."

"I am so SICK and TIRED of them FIGHTING!" He cried, his voice rough and shaking in his anger. "I am SO FED UP!" He punched his fist down into the mattress.

"Are you sure that the… football game is what started it?"

"How do you think Morgan got the black eye? Hotch punched him! And he gave Hotch a bloody nose!"

"Seriously?" Emily gasped.

"They're like… petulant children! And I can't stand it any more!"

The doctor came in a moment later. "I need all of you to leave." She said, firmly.

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"I can't have my patient upset like this."

Reid waved his hand. "It's not them upsetting me. They're fine. Can I go now?"

"Dr. Reid, you have a concussion and—"

"It's not my first, doctor, I want to leave."

"Spence… stay here. We're getting ready to go out and get Cory Sutherland. We already talked to the doctor and we can head home tomorrow morning, okay?"

"… Okay." Reid said, softly.

"I can release you this afternoon if I feel you'll be okay." The doctor said, and Reid suddenly realized… it was only late morning.

"… Okay then." He agreed. "Good luck. Be safe. Bring him in. And Rossi?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Maybe you should lead this one… we can't have Morgan and Hotch…"

"I gotcha, kiddo." Rossi nodded. "I'll handle it. Don't worry."

"… Thank you." Reid whispered, and the team left. The doctor checked him over, had him eat some lunch, and then Reid allowed himself to drift off to sleep for a couple of hours. But when the team arrived, he was awake, calmer, and cleared to go.

"Did you get him?" Reid asked as soon as the team walked in.

"We got him." Rossi nodded with a smile, and Reid returned it. "Ready to get out of here?"

"MORE than ready." Reid said, hopping off of the bed. He delivered his signed papers to the nurse, and walked out of the hospital between JJ and Emily. Hotch and Morgan glanced at one another… Reid hadn't even spared them a glance.

"… He's really mad at us…" Morgan murmured.

"Can you blame him?" Hotch muttered.

"If the two of you would grow up and… what's the saying? Act your age, not your shoe size?" Rossi offered. The pair gave him a look. "Hey, I'm just saying… when the youngest on the team is comparing you to "petulant children"…" Rossi shrugged and walked away. After a moment, Hotch and Morgan shot a glare at one another, and then followed.

The team went straight to the hotel. As soon as they had brought in Cory Sutherland, they gathered their things and left the sheriff's office… the deputies, while they weren't fighting the sheriff's arrest for assault, were obviously blaming the Agents for the incident. And so the Agents decided not to stay where they were not welcome.

When they got to the hotel, Reid entered the room he had been sharing with Hotch and Morgan. But he didn't put down his Messenger Bag… instead, he picked up his GoBag and walked right out, shoving by Hotch and Morgan.

"Rossi?" Reid called, and the eldest agent turned. "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

Rossi blinked and looked back at Morgan and Hotch, who were stunned, and then back to Reid, whose eyes were burning in anger. "Sure kid. No problem." He said, opening his door and stepping back to allow Reid inside first. He looked back at Hotch and Morgan and shrugged, then gave them a look as if to say 'YOU pushed him away… don't you dare get mad at ME.' And then he went into his room, and closed the door.

Hotch and Morgan didn't speak to each other all night. They slept back to back on opposite sides of the bed. And in the morning, they split up into the separate cars. On the drive to the airstrip, Reid refused to acknowledge Morgan's attempts to speak to him. When they got on the plane, Reid waited for Hotch and Morgan to choose seats, and then moved to a seat as far away from them as possible, plugging his ears with his iPod headphones and burying his face into a book. And he spent the entire flight like that, ignoring everyone and everything.

When the plane touched down, he was the first one off. Hotch and Morgan stood, exchanged meaningful glances, and then disembarked and made a bee-line for Reid. They caught up with the boy and captured him with arms around his slender body.

"Whuh… huh? What are you doing?" Reid demanded, startled. "Let go! LET GO! Get your hands OFF of me! HEY!" The team watched as the pair took Reid over to Morgan's truck. Morgan took Reid's bags and tossed them into the back, and then, to the team's shock and amusement, Hotch and Morgan got on either side of Reid and picked him up off the ground with a hand under his arm and another under his knee, and then they tossed him into the back seat. Then Morgan got into the driver's seat and Hotch took shot gun, and they drove away, Reid howling in the back.

JJ and Emily burst out laughing, and Rossi shook his head with a crooked smile. All three of them headed home.

Reid, in the meantime, was GLARING at his lovers in the front seat. "Pull over." He demanded in a low tone.

"No." Morgan said with a grin. Even Hotch was sporting the shadow of an amused smile. Reid's eyes flashed.

"Pull over and let me out of the car. NOW." Reid ordered.

"Chill, Pretty Boy."

"No. Now pull over before I call the police and report a kidnapping."

Hotch actually laughed at that one, saying "Spencer, calm down. You're coming home with us." And he turned and looked back at Reid with a gentle smile. "It's where you belong." Reid blinked and scowled, but his eyes did soften a bit.

"… I will NOT tolerate you two fighting any longer." He said firmly.

"You won't have to." Morgan said. "We're done."

"… You two talked on the plane?" Reid asked.

"Call it… an unspoken agreement." Hotch said carefully. Reid's frown darkened.

"Look, Pretty Boy…" Morgan sighed. "You got hurt because we were fighting. We should have been there. We should have been between you and that bastard, and we should have stopped him from touching you. We should have protected you. But instead, we were have a stupid argument in the hall."

"And you were right." Hotch said. "Our performance on the case was not what it should have been. We were too preoccupied by our anger towards each other to fully focus on the case. And it will NOT happen again, I assure you."

"… Fine." Reid said. "But there is a new rule for the TV."

"Oh?" Morgan asked.

"If we are all present… if the Bears are on, Morgan gets to watch the Bears. If the Seahawks are on, Hotch gets to watch the Seahawks. If they're BOTH on… I get to watch my documentary on the White Rhinoceros." And he folded his arms and gave a firm nod of finality. Hotch and Morgan both twisted around to fix startled looks on Reid, and then looked at each other. "And if they're playing each other, you will act in a civilized manner!" Reid suddenly added. "I don't want to deal with you two bouncing around shouting at each other. You look and sound like a pair of apes when you do that. We are an evolved species, YOU WILL ACT LIKE IT. If you can't, then all football privileges will be revoked! Is that clear?"

"… You'll revoke our privileges?" Morgan laughed.

"Well… I'll make you make a choice." Reid said, reasonably.

"And that is?" Hotch asked.

"If you can't behave yourselves when it comes to the football, you will choose between football, and me." Reid said. "I will not sleep with you, live with you, or engage in any sexual activity with you if you have acted inappropriately over FOOTBALL!"

Hotch and Morgan looked shocked, but amused.

"Okay kid… okay. We get it." Morgan grinned, and finally they arrived at home. Reid watched in mild scorn as Hotch and Morgan carried his bags in for him. He snorted, walking past the men.

"Don't think my coming home with you means you've been forgiven." He said, walking into the house. Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other, then followed him in.

"… You restock the bags, I'll make the coffee and call out for dinner." Hotch murmured.

"Right." Morgan nodded, and went to do so.

Reid sat curled up in the large plush armchair in the living room with a book, still silently fuming… He didn't look up when Hotch crept in and set a large mug of coffee down on the table beside him, and then slipped out again. But as soon as he was gone, Reid immediately snagged the cup and sipped.

"Mmmmm…" He sighed, closing his eyes in delight. A moment later, Morgan trotted past with three GoBags and set them by the door. Then the man went into the kitchen.

Reid went back to his book. When he had emptied his coffee, though, he got up and headed to the kitchen to refill it. Outside of the doorway, he heard low voices. He frowned and listened to the hisses.

"—You can screw off, Hotch! We are NOT ordering from that place, this one is so much better!"

"You can't choose EVERY time we order out!" Hotch snapped. "Some of LIKE this place more than that one!"

"Yeah well, guess I can't expect anything else from an uptight, anal asshole so set in his ways that—"

"You shut your mouth! You're acting like a spoiled teenager!"

"And you're not my boss here!"

Reid stood in the hallway with angry tears in his eyes… They were STILL FIGHTING! And he couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath and dashed his tears from his eyes, lifting his head high. Then, smirking, an idea came to him.

Fine. He had appealed to their hearts. He had appealed to the brain on their shoulders… maybe it was time to appeal to the one between their legs… And see if he could get through to them through that. He stripped naked right there in the hall, then strolled casually into the kitchen.

The arguing STOPPED. Hotch and Morgan both froze and stared, eyes wide, shocked at what they were seeing. Reid walked between them without acknowledging either one and opened the fridge, looking around at the contents. He smirked again.

Hotch and Morgan had RULES on the fridge.

Hotch's rules were, you do NOT drink directly from the carton, you use a GLASS, and you do NOT eat someone else's leftovers.

Morgan's rules were, the orange juice in the door was HIS and no one else's, and you do NOT take a bite of something and then stick it right back into the container.

Reid calmly opened Hotch's leftover Chinese container and took the eggroll that he knew the man had been saving. Reid took a big bite from the end, then stuck it back in the container. Behind him, Hotch and Morgan's eyes popped.

Then, as he chewed, Reid grabbed Morgan's juice and took off the top, lifting it to his lips and beginning to guzzle straight from the jug.

Morgan and Hotch's jaws DROPPED.

Reid drank until only the dregs were left, and then put the container back. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, closed the fridge, then turned and headed over to the counter. He shuffled through the take out menus, ignoring the ones Hotch and Morgan were holding, then picked one out and slapped it into Morgan's chest. Then he walked out of the room, swaying his hips as he went.

Hotch and Morgan watched him, or more accurately, his little white ass, leave the room.

Then they stood there for a long time in silence. Finally, Morgan pointed at the fridge.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan finally blurted.

"… A message." Hotch said with an amused look.

"Message received…" Morgan confessed weakly, looking down at the menu in his hands. He sighed… neither he nor Hotch were overly fond of the place, but Reid loved it. He looked at Hotch and held up the menu. The man gave him a small smile and shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Morgan sighed, and turned around to pick up the phone and place the order.

It arrived 35 minutes later. Hotch and Morgan quickly got to work, putting Reid's plate together, getting his drink, and taking them to the bedroom. They had heard him showering, and knew he would be reading in bed. And so he was. The pair silently approached with their offerings, guilty looks on their faces. Slowly, Reid lifted his eyes to peer up at them over the book. The pair just stared at him… and the bruises on his face. His eyes flashed in anger and the two dominant males lowered their gazes from that of the submissive…

"We're sorry, Spencer." Hotch murmured, softly.

"Like hell you are." Reid growled.

"We are." Morgan said.

"No. You said it was over. And you lied. You both lied."

"We're sorry." Hotch said again. "We're sorry for lying, and we're sorry for fighting in the first place… and not being there for you."

Reid narrowed his eyes, and they flashed back and forth between the pair of them. After a moment, he slowly closed his book and set it aside, crossing his legs on the bed and looking at the food. Hotch slid onto the bed.

"DON'T!" Reid snapped. "GIVE me the food! I am clean, I am in a clean bed, and you are both filthy!" Hotch and Morgan, who had frozen, turned and glanced at one another, then grinned. Reid was VERY picky about clean beds… before getting into bed, he had to shower. And if one expected to get into bed WITH him, they had to shower, too. If anyone got into the bed without showering, Reid would pitch a fuss, make the individual shower, and then change the sheets before getting into the bed.

Hotch offered Reid the plate, and Morgan the drink. Reid accepted them, and began to daintily eat the food, not looking at either man. "… Go shower." Reid finally said. The pair glanced at each other, then went to obey. They returned to Reid about twenty minutes later, sitting down on the bed on either side of the boy. Reid acted as though they weren't there. He focused on his food, eating every tiny morsel. When he was finished, Morgan took the plate from him and set it on the bedside table, and then the men slid in closer. Reid, however, picked up his book and began to read again.

Hotch and Morgan glanced at one another, then made a silent agreement. Reid blinked and his eyes stopped moving when a hand ran up either thigh, over his hips and across his flat belly. Then they slid back down again, then up his sides. He tried to shake it off and focus back on his book again. Then, more hands on his shoulders… down and up his arms, across his collar and over his chest. His eyes fluttered, and the book slipped from his fingers. Hotch quickly moved it aside, and Morgan moved in. Reid's eyes fluttered closed when the man captures his lips, and he let out a soft moan, arching into Hotch's hand on his chest. The hand disappeared a moment later, and then two hands slid under his shirt and up his torso. Morgan moved to the side, and Reid gasped loudly in pleasure as his elder lovers initiated a three way kiss.

Fingers deftly unbuttoned his pajamas and the shirt was pulled away. Lips trailed down his throat, teeth bit at his collar bones, and then nibbled down to torture dusky nipples.

"Ahhhnnn…" Reid groaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure. His own arms curled up and his hands came to rest on his lover's skulls, holding them in place where he wanted them to focus their attentions. He let out a thin whine when their hands caressed his inner thighs, coaxing him into spreading his legs. A moment later, they were slowly stripping away his pants.

"Come on, Pretty Boy…" Morgan hissed as he and Hotch shimmied out of their short and pajama pants respectively, slithering close the lithe body on the bed. Morgan threaded his fingers into Reid's hair, guiding his head down to his own erection which he was holding ready for the boy. "You know you want it…"

Reid gave the man a smoldering smile. "Maybe I do…" He purred, but then ducked his head away from Morgan's hand and flopped back onto the pillows. "But considering the hell you two put me through over this past case… I think YOU want it more." And he gestured a hand towards his own erection, giving Morgan an expectant look.

Hotch and Morgan both stared at Reid, stunned. Reid blinked and cocked his head a bit. "… Well?" He asked. Finally, Morgan chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright… I guess we do owe you…"

"Damn straight you do." Reid snorted, giving the men a look. Hotch couldn't hold back a sheepish smile. Morgan leaned in and gently kissed Reid.

"We ARE sorry…" He said softly, then slowly slid down. Hotch couldn't help but watch in aroused fascination Reid's reaction to Morgan taking his erection into his mouth. Reid watched at first, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight. Then, his mouth fell open, his eyes fluttered closed and his head wavered before falling back with a soft, moaning sigh. He placed a hand on the back of Morgan's head, slowly guiding him into taking more of his length into his mouth. He arched his back and lifted his hips, his body beginning and smooth, seductive undulating motion… Hotch moved in and claimed those soft lips with his own, savoring the taste of the boy and swallowing every sound.

Then there was a hand on his head, and he was guided down to Reid's chest. Smiling slightly, began to tease his lover's nipples with his fingers, and his throat with his mouth.

"Oh… Derek…" Reid gasped as Morgan suddenly stopped.

"Hotch… pass the lube…" Morgan panted, and Reid groaned. Grinning, Hotch obeyed (while tossing in a little something extra), watching as Morgan moved between Reid's legs. He bowed his head and continued to work the genius with his mouth, and a moment later, slid a lubed up finger into his body. Reid threw his head back with a cry, bucking his hips.

Hotch couldn't take it… He lunged forward, taking Reid into his arms and attacking his lips aggressively, thrusting his tongue in and out. Reid writhed in his grasp, then curled his long arms around the man's shoulders, groaning loudly as he allowed the man to plunder the depths of his mouth. He nearly sobbed in pleasure as Morgan added a second finger, then a third, and then, to Reid's delight, a long, hard shaft slid into him. And when it started vibrating, Reid all but screamed into Hotch's mouth.

Morgan pushed the toy in deep with one hand, massaged his lover's testicles with the other, and deep throated his swollen length. Finally, Reid ripped his head away from Hotch, gasping loudly as he fought to breathe in the shadow of his impending orgasm.

"Come on, baby…" Hotch growled, and Reid shivered in his arms. "Let it go… Derek is ready for you… He wants to taste you… Give it all up to him… Come on, baby… cum for us…"

"Ah… ahnn… AAAANNNH!" Reid threw his head back with his scream, body arching in Aaron Hotchner's arms as he lifted his hips and ejaculated forcefully into Derek Morgan's waiting mouth. The man immediately removed the vibrator, knowing that in orgasm Reid was not fond of the over-stimulation unless they had decided to do a little BSM playing…

He sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, watching Hotch tenderly laying their lover down on the pillows and smoothing his hair back from his face. After a few minutes, when Reid had come down from his sexual high, the pair began to move him, Morgan placing himself between the boy's legs again.

"Patience…" Reid purred, and slid off of the bed, standing. He put his arms over his head and stretched his entire body languidly, feeling his lover's gazes caressing his slender form. Then he turned and smirked at them, beckoning them with a 'come hither' look and holding up his hand, luring them with a finger. Like men hypnotized, they stood and followed, eyes on their lover. When they reached him Reid slipped between them, turning them with a hand on their shoulders, and then he placed his hands on their chests, and with a firm push he guided them into walking backwards. The pair just watched his face… the sultry smirk, the suggestive light smoldering in his eyes.

"Mmmm…" Reid purred, guiding the two men out of the bedroom and into the hall. "… Have a good night." He said suddenly, then stepped back, closed the bedroom door, and with a click… locked it.

Then he turned and crawled into the bed, curling up under the blankets with a content hum.

Hotch and Morgan in the meantime just stood there, stunned.

"Wait a minute…" Morgan finally said. "… Did… he just get off and then kick us out of the bedroom?"

Hotch slowly, in an embarrassed fashion, looked down at his own raging hard on, then to Morgan's equally erect length, and then up into Morgan's eyes. "… Looks that way." Morgan blinked, then pounded on the door.

"REID! Open up!"

"Trying to sleep, Morgan. Go away." Reid called back. Hotch's eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows quirked up.

"Oh, HELL no, Reid! You did NOT just lock us out of the bedroom after we got you off! You can at least return the favor!"

"Not tonight. I have a headache." Reid replied. Hotch couldn't help the amused grin.

"Spencer..."

"Concussion! I need to sleep!"

"SPENCER!"

"And it's YOUR fault I have it! So you can go away and let me rest and recover! Goodnight!" And the lights in the bedroom flicked off.

"… He's right. It is our fault." Hotch pointed out.

"Man! No! That ain't right!" Morgan snapped, then whirled and stalked away. Hotch blinked and frowned when he heard Morgan going into the garage… still naked… He returned a moment later with something in his hand. He quickly knelt, and got to work.

Reid's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "I can hear you picking lock!" He called. "Morgan, if you don't leave me alone right now, I'm calling Garcia! And Hotch! I'm calling Rossi!" Both men froze, eyes wide, then scowled. But Reid wasn't finished. "And don't you think that EITHER of you are getting ANY from me for the next two weeks!

"What?" Morgan yelped. "Come on, Reid!"

"You want sex you can get with each other! But you will do so WITHOUT fighting for tops, because if I hear ANY fighting whatsoever, you will be sleeping on the front lawn, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Hotch and Morgan both eyed each other warily, putting out their Alpha Male vibes. "And if you can't decide on who gets tops, just jerk off by yourselves!"

"… Flip you for it, Hotch."

Hotch gave the man a look. "Oh, go fuck yourself." And he turned and walked away.

Morgan followed, sighing. "Sometimes, I forget just how much he has us by the balls..."

Hotch winced at that, saying "I prefer to think of it as 'wrapped around his little finger'."

Morgan chuckled. "Or wrapped around something else..."

"… I really hate you."

"… I can make you really love me…" Morgan said, slowly. Hotch turned to face him.

"Oh?"

"I want a piece of our Pretty Boy… don't you?"

Hotch blinked, then smirked. "Always." He said. "But you have to admit… we do kind of deserve this."

"… Okay… you wanna turn around and bend over for me then?" Morgan asked, gesturing to his erection.

Hotch gave the man a look, then said "Okay. I'm in."

Not quite an hour later, the handle and lock on the bedroom door had been removed, and the door had silently opened a crack. A tiny red straw poked through the little crack.

TSSSSS! TSSSS! TSSSS! All three hinges got a good coating of WD-40. Then, the door swung open, silently. Two men stood in the darkness of the hallway on the other side of the door, staring in at the slender boy sleeping on the bed. Silently, like two creatures from a nightmare, they crossed the room and moved to stand on either side of the king sized bed. Then, as one, they reached out and each took a corner of the bed sheet and slowly drew it down to reveal the nude form of the bed's lone occupant, resting on his back with one hand curled by his face on the pillow, his other arm casually draped over his stomach, and one leg cocked out to the side.

The two men slid onto the bed and closed in on their unsuspecting victim… then, they made their move. Hotch slid down and took the slumbering Reid's equally slumbering manhood into his mouth, and Morgan seized the boy's wrists. Reid jerked awake with a gasp, thrashing. Neither man spoke, but the lips on Reid's body spoke well enough for them.

"DEREK!" Reid cried out. "AARON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calm down, Pretty Boy…" Morgan replied, tying the scarf around Reid's eyes.

"Calm down!" Reid all but shrieked. "You—ahh—don't you tell me t-to calm d-down… ohhh…" Morgan grinned

* * *

><p>This scene has been removed to avoid having the entire story deleted during the crackdown that the site admin are bringing upon us<p>

* * *

><p>"… I still haven't forgiven you." Reid finally mumbled.<p>

"That's okay." Morgan chuckled. "We don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You're going to have to earn it." Reid snorted.

"We're ready to do that." Hotch assured him.

"Good. You can start tomorrow." Reid mumbled. "I'm going to want a full body massage, some gourmet coffee, and breakfast in bed." The two men shared an amused glance over the boy's body. "I'll have Belgian Waffles with cheesy scrambled eggs and the turkey bacon that you both hate."

"Okay." Morgan grinned.

"And then I get the TV all day."

"But… the Bears play at noon!"

"And the Seahawks at five!"

"… All. Day." Reid growled.

Hotch and Morgan looked at one another again, then just sighed and lay down, taking their lover into their arms and gently stroking his body… hair, shoulder, back, stomach and sides… and soon, purring, Reid slipped into sleep, his penitent lovers by his sides…

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>There you go! Another HM/R like so many of you have been asking for!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
